Esencia Black
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Rumores corren en la comunidad mágica y eso es motivo de preocupación para Bellatrix, quien decide visitar a Narcissa para aclararlo todo. Femmeslash, un poco de BDSM e incesto incluido.


Disclaimer: Las protagonistas y demás personajes mencionados en esta historia son parte del mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen desafortunadamente, si no nadie sabría quien es un tal Christian Grey.

Advertencia de Sexo / Violencia: Si y si. Amén. Contiene sexo, mucho y violencia, también mucha. No es que sea un salpicadero de sangre por doquier, sólo es que Bella a veces se pone un poco intensa y le preocupa el buen nombre de la familia Black, nada que no hayamos visto ya en una película de HP ...o sea, la violencia, porque Hollywood es muy puritano en algunos aspectos.

Otras advertencias: Lesbianismo, incesto, infidelidad, engaño (no son lo mismo), entre otras cosas que solo ustedes decidirán si suceden.

Esta vez les traigo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras trataba de escribir otro fic, de otro fandom y quise iniciarlo como un ejercicio de calentamiento para lo que quería escribir (un Swan Queen bastante intenso) pero creo que tiene buen potencial. Así que, ¿qué opinan? Dejen review si quieren que lo continúe. (Tip: A los escritores nos encantan los reviews).

Acá entre nos siempre había tenido ganas de escribir un Bella/Narcissa pero en su momento el incesto era un tema tabú. Afortunadamente Disney y las señoritas Elsa y Anna abrieron todo un mundo de posibilidades… _¡Libre soy...libre soy!_

Bueno ya, mucha palabrería. Disfruten y comenten.

* * *

 **Esencia Black**

 **por Vivi GC**

Quien diría que ser la esposa de un prestigioso mago de sangre pura sería absolutamente aburrido. Cualquiera pensaría que al menos, al ser un matrimonio acordado, las reuniones sociales suplirían la total y absoluta ausencia de amor por parte de ambos... pero no. Las reuniones eran entre el Lord y sus allegados. Su marido, Lucius Malfoy, aseguraba que ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pues serían aburridas por los temas de política y estrategias. Cosas que "... una dama de sociedad no tiene porqué entender."

Es cierto que asistían a eventos organizados por el Ministerio pero eran únicamente formalismos, hacer acto de presencia, saludar, sonreír discretamente, beber una copa con las personas adecuadas y de regreso a la Mansión.

Cuando la guerra se desató en todo su esplendor, poco tiempo después de su matrimonio, su vida se había vuelto una rutina. Cada día despertar, darse un baño, peinar su cabello, vestirse, hacer cualquier vano intento para entretenerse y dormir al llegar la noche. Su aspecto estaba bastante desmejorado. Sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo que tenían cuando reía con sus hermanas a la orilla del lago en Hogwarts, apenas y recordaba el ingenio de sus bromas en las fiestas organizadas en la sala común tras ganar un partido de Quidditch o la coquetería en su sonrisa cuando alguien la pretendía.

Suspiró resignada ante esos viejos y absurdos recuerdos, se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de una copa de vino de saúco y un polvoso libro para intentar matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena.

Se encontraba disfrutando su copa cuando sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta y una fea cabeza de orejas y nariz puntiaguda se asomó apenas abriendo la puerta.

\- Ama... Madame Lestrange está en la Mansión- dijo Dobby, el elfo doméstico, con la cabeza gacha pues un ser inferior jamás debía ver a un mago directamente a los ojos.

-¡Bella!.

Un leve rayo de esperanza iluminó su rostro, pues desde que el Lord la había convertido en su persona de confianza era algo bastante inusual verla.

-Muévete, pedazo de basura. Te dije que yo no necesito presentación.-

El elfo apenas se quejó por el puntapié y se marchó repitiendo "Dobby malo, Dobby malo" mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. Las brujas ni siquiera lo notaron.

-¡Hermanita!- saludó Bella- ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cómo estas?

Mientras ella se pudría encarcelada en aquella Mansión su hermana se veía cada vez más bella, sus rasgos se habían vuelto los de una mujer interesante y esa locura febril en sus ojos ahora parecía un incendio que se extendía a su alrededor, brindándole un halo de poder y energía casi salvaje.

-Todo bien Bella, aunque te he extrañado.

-Oh, mi pequeña Cissy, el Señor Tenebroso es exigente. Estamos cada vez más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo, muy pronto volveremos a los buenos tiempos y esos malditos muggles dejarán de existir para nosotros…

Narcissa se estremecía ante el nombre afectuoso que le daba su hermana, desde niñas le decía así, aunque en algún momento algo cambió su significado. Infinidad de recuerdos pasaban por su mente mientras Bellatrix soltaba su interminable discurso sobre la erradicación de los sangre sucia.

Finalmente cuando la morena hizo una pequeña pausa, Narcissa carraspeó para interrumpirla, tenía la sospecha de que su hermana estaba ahí por algún motivo en especial y prefería saberlo antes que seguir escuchando más sobre la bondad en los planes del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bella? Algo me dice que no viniste únicamente por cortesía.

-Siempre tan intuitiva, Cissy...y siempre tan acertada. Verás, he escuchado _rumores._

-¡Rumores!- dijo escandalizada pues sabía lo que eso significaba en la alta sociedad mágica Tal vez el elfo doméstico había leído su diario o escuchado alguna indiscreción en esos largos ratos de soledad en los que le daba por hablar sola. Ya había ocurrido antes que el sirviente de alguna casa noble hablara de más y todo se convirtiera en un escándalo.

-Divorcio.

 _Divorcio._ Casi disfrutó el sonido de la palabra, es cierto que lo había considerado, tal vez demasiadas veces y casi había llegado a convencerse, pero no era ese su miedo. Suspiró aliviada de que su secreto no se hubiera descubierto.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de alguien, Narcissa?

-Bella, yo…

-¡No!- dijo tajante- Andrómeda ya ha manchado bastante el apellido de nuestros padres, no permitiré que tu hagas una estupidez y arruines todo lo que he logrado. Lucius podrá ser un verdadero idiota pero es miembro de una respetable familia de sangre pura y un aliado importante del Maestro. Será difícil que encuentres un matrimonio más beneficioso y más aún después de haber estado casada. Su matrimonio fue acordado, así que el divorcio no es una opción.

Se notaba agitada cuando terminó de hablar, así que movió su varita e hizo aparecer una silla de nogal negro, con esmeraldas incrustadas y tapiz verde, se sentó en ella reposando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda en un elegante movimiento.

-Mi pequeña Cissy- volvía a ser cariñosa- Eres una bruja hermosa y siempre lo has sido. Desde que naciste supe que serías mi pequeño juguete. Aunque ahora ya no eres pequeña, eres toda una mujer y me intriga quien ha osado robar tu corazón.

Narcissa sintió la boca repentinamente seca.

-Te has portado muy, muy mal. Ahora tendré que castigarte- dijo con una voz fingida de niña.

Tal vez la boca de Narcissa estaba seca, pero el resto de su cuerpo reaccionó de forma contraria, como una predicción de lo que ocurriría.

-De rodillas- ordenó de nuevo con su voz áspera.

Sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, Narcissa obedeció con un movimiento automático, casi ensayado.

-La sangre pura debe prevalecer.

Narcissa bajó la vista ante lo que creyó era un regaño.

-¡Dilo!- con un movimiento de su varita provocó que su hermana comenzara a retorcerse de dolor.

Aunque apenas fue un segundo, con eso bastó para dejarla jadeando, apoyada sobre las palmas de su manos.

-La sangre pura...debe prevalecer.- repitió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Mi matrimonio fue acordado con un fin.

Narcissa apenas y levantó la vista, incrédula, pero fue suficiente para desatar la furia de Bellatrix nuevamente.

-Crucio.

Pronunció la palabra como si se tratara de poesía, suave, cargada de sensualidad, profunda. Todo lo contrario al efecto que provocaba. Narcissa irguió su espalda de golpe, sus manos se retorcían sin control, como tratando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa.

-M-mi matri...monio fue acordado c-con un fin.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida.

-Y por eso respetaré los acuerdos de mis mayores

-Resp…

-Crucio.

Aun cuando la grave voz de Bellatrix daba la orden de tortura, era como un bálsamo reparador justo antes de que el dolor recorriera su cuerpo

-Y por eso...r-respetaré...los acuerdos de...mis..mis mayores- dijo con voz apenas audible, con su rostro contra el suelo.

-Le darás un hijo a Malfoy y olvidarás todas esas idioteces del divorcio.

Con un movimiento de varita la levitó hasta un diván de piel negra de dragón.

-Necesitas ponerte más cómoda.

De su cinturón sacó una daga de plata y con un solo movimiento cortó las cintas que unían su corset justo debajo de su pecho. Narcissa inhaló con fuerza al sentirse liberada, se sintió mareada cuando el aire inundó sus pulmones. Bellatrix no desperdició un solo segundo y deslizó la misma daga entre la tela del vestido y los botones, los cuales iban cayendo a su paso. Narcissa podía sentir la hoja apenas rozar su piel con precisión, sabía que el más mínimo rasguño podía provocarle la muerte al estar maldita con magia negra, el más mínimo error...sin embargo su hermana no vaciló nada hasta llegar al último botón, justo debajo de su ombligo. Dejó la daga en un escritorio cercano y con ambas manos tiró de su falda, rasgándola por la mitad.

-Mi pequeña Cissy, necesitas cambiar tu estilo de vestir. Apuesto lo que quieras a que mamá usa ropa interior más reveladora que la que traes puesta.

Las palabras de Bellatrix provocaron un fuerte sonrojo en la rubia, pues sabía que su ropa dejaba mucho que desear, aunque sabía que Lucius siendo un hombre conservador podía molestarse si usaba algo demasiado atrevido.

-No importa, hablaremos de eso después.

Separó las piernas de Narcissa con brusquedad provocando un leve quejido. Con un poco más de cuidado hizo a un lado la tela que cubría su entrepierna y pasó uno de sus finos dedos por entre los pliegues.

-Aun te excita el dolor, mi pequeña Cissy. Te humedeces tanto como la primera vez. ¿Aún la recuerdas?

No contestó. Bellatrix, nuevamente con la daga cortó lo que restaba de ropa y se deshizo de ella.

Hizo un movimiento con su varita y de ella salieron cuerdas que atraparon las muñecas y tobillos de la rubia, separando aún más sus piernas, abriendo por completo sus labios y dejando expuesta su entrada. El bajo respaldo del diván hizo presión en su espalda, elevando aún más sus senos.

-Nunca han sido necesarias las ataduras, Bella. Sabes que no tengo fuerzas para escapar, apenas y puedo moverme. No me voy a resistir ante nada.

-Estoy segura que no...esto es por pura diversión. Verás, mi pequeña Cissy, en esta ocasión vamos a jugar un poco. Me tienes bastante intrigada…- empezó a caminar a su alrededor. Dando un golpe a su mano con la varita, apareció un látigo corto de nueve colas.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Pero que niña tan lista- le dijo pellizcando su mejilla, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo normal.- Sólo hay una: no mentir. El hechizo que utilicé para atarte fue creado cuando se acordó el secreto mágico, lo que los muggles conocen como el oscurantismo. Algunos de nuestros antepasados se hicieron pasar por lo que ellos llaman "clérigos", todo para torturar a los condenados mientras se llevaban a cabo los interrogatorios de la Santa Inquisición, ellos en sus mentes histéricas e ignorantes pensaban que era el diablo quien jalaba las cuerdas cada vez que mentían y eso los aterraba, provocándoles incluso hasta la muerte. Supongo que con eso entenderás como funciona esto.

-Las cuerdas se van a contraer cada vez que yo mienta.

-Muy bien Cissy, ahora dime, ¿sigues pensando en esa estúpida idea del divorcio?

-No- contestó la rubia y las cuerdas empezaron a moverse, solo unos milímetros pero su piel lo resintió.

-Mmmm, empezamos mal Narcissa. Dime quien es _ese_ _hombre._ -exigió amenazante.

-No- contestó, desviando la mirada. El golpe cayó directamente en su pubis provocando un quejido que Bellatrix no pudo definir bien si fue de dolor o de placer, la idea de ambas opciones le hacían sonreír.

-¿Acaso es tan importante? Si me dices trataré de no matarlo.

-Estoy segura que no lo harías, Bella.- contestó Narcissa, la morena pudo notar cierta autosuficiencia en su voz

La duda bailó en los ojos de Bellatrix y un golpe voló directamente al clítoris de la rubia que tuvo como respuesta un gemido.

-¿Es de sangre pura?

-Si

-Muy bien- contestó acariciando sus senos- Sigue así. ¿Es de nuestro círculo social?

No contestó

-No me dirás que es un maldito adora muggles como Sirius

De nuevo no hubo respuesta y un golpe más cayó sobre su centro.

-Dime que es uno de nosotros, Narcissa- la voz cargada de amenaza

-Si- Bellatrix suspiró aliviada y depositó un ligero beso en su abdomen

-¿Que tan de nuestro círculo?- preguntó Bella, cada vez más excitada: por el dolor, por el placer y por la certeza de acercarse a la verdad.

Narcissa no contestaba y las cuerdas siguieron contrayéndose muy, muy lentamente, casi de forma imperceptible. Se movió incómoda al sentir como su piel y músculos se estiraban.

-Puede ser que no mientas directamente, pero me estás ocultando lo que quiero saber. Así que mientras más tardes en contestar más vas a sufrir. Ahora dime ¿Qué tan cercano es a nuestra familia?

-Mucho- contestó sintiendo un poco de alivio momentáneo, cuando las cuerdas se detuvieron. Sentía sus articulaciones a punto de dislocarse.

Su entrepierna brillaba ante la luz del fuego, Bella llevó su mano y con su índice repasó desde su perineo hasta el inicio de sus labios, recogiendo un poco del líquido en la punta de su dedo.

-Eres una niña muy traviesa. Creo que tendré que hacer un poco más para...estimularte y que respondas con la verdad. ¿Nuestro amigo porta la marca?

-Sí- contestó sabiendo que se refería a la marca con la que el Lord identificaba a sus seguidores más allegados.

-Puede que sea alguien digno de considerar entonces, hermanita. Sigue así y te recompensaré bien. ¿Podría ser mi joven cuñado, Rabastan?

-No, él no. Jamás- en su voz se notaba el desprecio.

-Tienes razón, no tiene el porte necesario. ¿Pero qué me dices de Carrow?

Narcissa aparentó dudar pero terminó negando

-Mmmmmm, sabes, algo me hace pensar que no se trata específicamente de un _"él"_ , sino de un... _"ella"._ ¿O acaso me equivoco, mi pequeña Cissy?

La cara de la rubia enrojeció, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quién lo diría?- Bellatrix soltó una carcajada estruendosa- ah y además te excitas sólo de pensar en ella, tus pezones me lo confirman.¿Se trata de Alecto Carrow?

-No- contestó rápidamente

Bellatrix dió un par de vueltas, cruzada de brazos. Analizando quién más podría estar provocando el interés de su hermana.

\- Ya me has dicho que es una mujer muy cercana ¿Acaso es de nuestra familia? ¡Dímelo ya, Narcissa!

Negó con la cabeza y las cuerdas jalaron de nuevo, sabía que no aguantaría más .

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, al igual que tu cuerpo y seguro que no te gustará escuchar como truenan tus hombros cuando se disloquen.

Narcissa gimió de nuevo pero esta vez de dolor, sin duda. Quería soportar pero el dolor la estaba superando

-¡Eres tú!- gritó finalmente- ¡TÚ! ¡estoy enamorada de ti!

La incredulidad la invadió por un momento y luego una gran sonrisa resaltó las ya de por sí bellas facciones de la morena.

-Eso, mi pequeña Cissy, no es precisamente algo malo. Pero es algo que nadie deberá saber- dijo pasando sus dedos por los labios de su hermana justo antes de besarla.- Te enseñaré cómo ocultarlo hasta de ti misma pero será en otra ocasión, pues hoy te has portado muy bien y prometí darte una recompensa.

Deslizó su mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al vértice formado por sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad.

Su boca se dirigió al cuello de la rubia, recorriendo con la lengua y mordiendo la carne a su paso, provocando jadeos de placer. Descendiendo con calma, a sabiendas de que a cada segundo el dolor por las ataduras era más y más intenso. Llegó hasta sus senos, totalmente erguidos y rosados, recorrió con su lengua sin tocar el pezón , humedeciendo el área para después soplar con suavidad, provocando una tortura deliciosa a la piel blanca que ya no podía estirarse más. Y riendo ante el siseo de dolor cuando la mujer trató de bajar sus brazos por acto reflejo, provocándose un fuerte dolor.

Mordió el pezón con firmeza, aunque apenas apretando sus afilados dientes, provocando que Narcissa perdiera el control de sus acciones, que fuera de sí, murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

-Estoy segura que me quieres dentro, ¿no es así?

Recibió por contestación un gruñido gutural.

-No, no, no. Contestar así no es propio de una dama, Narcissa. Debes decirme qué es lo que quieres exactamente.

-A ti.

-Ya me tienes aquí, se más específica.

-Te quiero a ti...dentro de mí, ¡ahora!- la sonrisa de Bellatrix creció todavía más, extasiada por la necesidad de Narcissa

-Lo que tu ordenes.

Introdujo su dedo medio con suavidad, notando lo estrecha que estaba.

-Veo que Lucius no ha cumplido con sus deberes en mucho tiempo. Si pudiera, le contaría al Maestro para ver qué opina de esto.

-No puedes hacer eso, nos delatarías- dijo Narcissa, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse ante la invasión de Bellatrix.

-Puedo buscar la manera, pero lo pensaré. Más le vale a tu marido no hacer nada estúpido.- declaró, moviendo su dedo en círculos para relajar el tejido que rodeaba su dedo. Una vez que consideró que estaba lista, sacó su dedo y lo introdujo de golpe, acompañado de su dedo anular.

Con un gruñido, Narcissa perdió por completo el control de sus caderas que se movían involuntariamente contra la mano de Bellatrix, provocando que las cuerdas se incrustaran en sus muñecas y tobillos. Pero el placer era mayor, sin duda, el sentir el movimiento en su interior hacía que el dolor fuera su aliado en el conjunto de sensaciones y buscaba hacer más profunda la penetración.

La palma de Bellatrix golpeaba su hinchado clítoris con cada embestida.

Y de improviso se detuvo, justo antes de que Narcissa alcanzara su primer orgasmo.

-¡No! ¡Sigue!- lloriqueó la rubia, tratando en vano de liberarse de sus ataduras.

-Lo haré, sólo si prometes algo. Tienes que seguir con el idiota de tu marido y tendrás un hijo con él.

-Lo que quieras, pero no te vuelvas a detener.- rogó

Bellatrix sonrió complacida.

-Al menos se que lo harás, no sabía que fueras tan...fácil de convencer.

-¿Que te hace estar tan segura?- preguntó entre gemidos.

-Las cuerdas- contestó y aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, arrancando un fuerte gemido del interior de Narcissa.

Besó el espacio entre sus senos. bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, siguió hasta el inicio de sus labios donde depositó un largo lengüetazo, anticipando su intención.

-Abre los ojos.

Narcissa no se había dado cuenta del momento en que los había sus profundos ojos azules en los castaños.

Bella recogió la daga y con ella recorrió desde su ombligo hasta el clítoris donde se detuvo amenazante. La mirada de Narcissa reveló el terror que sentía por las posibles intenciones de su hermana y su respiración se agitó aún más, sus caderas se detuvieron por un instante. Bella sonrió y con un movimiento inesperado cortó la cuerda que ataba su tobillo izquierdo, lo cual le dió libertad de movimiento, aunque rápidamente se vió atrapada nuevamente entre los dedos de la morena quien con fuerza llevó su pie hasta apoyarlo en el diván y separando más allá de lo natural sus piernas provocándole un nuevo gemido por la nueva dirección de la penetración.

Acercó su boca al sensible centro y lamió, primero despacio, para después succionar con fuerza el hinchado clítoris con lo cual Narcissa perdió finalmente la cordura.

No pudo soportarlo más y un fuerte latigazo de placer recorrió desde la cabeza hasta sus piernas, contrayendo sus músculos y liberándolos casi simultáneamente. Sus dientes se apretaron y un grito vació por completo sus pulmones. Se olvidó de lo que significaba el dolor y su corazón se desbocó en una carrera sin sentido. Se sintió liberada a pesar de las ataduras. Y justo cuando pensó que estaba por terminar, Bellatrix movió sus dedos penetrándola de nuevo, con lo cual se desencadenó otro intenso orgasmo, casi tan fuerte como el primero, cerró sus ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, sintiendo como la humedad se acumulaba debajo de su cuerpo, sabiendo que era la boca de Bella quien la recibía y ante el morbo que le generó el pensamiento llegó el tercer orgasmo.

Entonces sintió el dolor de nuevo, no en sus muñecas, sino en las piernas, debido a la dureza que habían alcanzado sus músculos, dejó que la recorrieran las últimas oleadas de placer y ya sin fuerza dejó caer todo su peso sobre la piel del diván.

Cuando Bellatrix retiró su mano del interior, Narcissa gimió por el inevitable roce en su piel hipersensible. No podía ni moverse sin volver a sentir en su cuerpo la energía del orgasmo.

La morena esperó a que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran un poco antes de liberarla por completo.

-Me alegra haberte hecho cambiar de opinión. Malfoy puede ser un idiota, pero es un idiota de sangre pura y que por temor no dirá nada si es que llega a descubrirnos, así podemos _reunirnos_ con toda tranquilidad. Pronto iniciaremos tus clases.

-¿Cuáles clases?- preguntó de forma apenas audible, su respiración aún agitada.

-De oclumancia, nadie puede saber lo que pasa entre nosotras y yo me encargaré de que ni siquiera tu subconsciente pueda decirlo.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?- preguntó un poco alterada

-Aún no mi pequeña Cissy, apenas estamos empezando. Es parte de la esencia Black.

El fuego llenó de nuevo el cuerpo de Narcissa.

* * *

Dedicado a tí, que inspiraste esta historia.


End file.
